Rio 3
by spixmacaw978
Summary: Blu, Jewel and their family and friends go out for another summer vacation. But will this one be good?
1. Prologue

"She's eggnant!" said Santiago, Blu's father. "Not again!" said Lucas. "We are only doing this to keep our population up." "We are the last remaining Blue Spix's macaw family." "Our tribe is dead!" Then Carolina broke in and said "Birds of blue feathers " "Have to stick together!" said Lucas and Beatriz at the same time. Meanwhile the kids flew and waited and waited and waited for weeks for their egg to crack."Oh I think I heard a peck!" Carolina said when she was in the nest. The family came to listen, except Lucas who was annoyed. "Why can't I have kids yet mom?" asked Beatriz, Blu's sister. "Because you're still too young, hang in there and you will be mature enough to have chicks." "And who do I mate with?" Beatriz asked. "Either Lucas or Galeno." Said Carolina.

"EW!." Said both Beatriz and Lucas. All of a sudden...Crrrrrraaaaaacccckkkk! "It's a boy!" Carolina said. "What should we name him?" Santiago asked. "Galeno." "I can tell he will be smart!"Are we still smart mom?!" Asked both Lucas and Beatriz, again."Yes, just not as Smart as Galeno." Carolina said. Within 10 minutes the eggs did not hatch they were infertile. "Should we dump the rest of the eggs?" asked Carolina."Yes." said Santiago. But before he threw the eggs out ofthe nest, Lucas did. The whole family sighed. "Stop it Lucas" Santiago said. "One day this will become a bad habit, and you won't have anymore Blue Macaws. Blu (Galeno to the family) was yawning, and Beatriz got worried. "I want to tell you a story!" she said.

"I'll go to the tallest branch." Lucas said. "Years ago, we used to be part of a HUGE flock, but then the loggers came and only 10 of us survived. We are the only family left! So we should stay safe by eating and celebrating up high, remember birds of blue feathers...have to stick together". Galeno can't understand making Beatriz stop and think."But rumors said by the less endangered macaws..."she tried to continue.""STOP!" Lucas said "You're gonna give him nightmares.""Will you just try to sleep?" Lucas asked moaning. Tired, the family slept for the night.

The next day the whole family was wondering if Galeno would be okay on his own. "He'll be fine, besides this is a high hollow and he has not even woken up." little did they know that Galeno would be gone for a long time and be renamed Blu by Linda.

Meanwhile...

"Oh! I LOVE these berries."said Beatriz. "I made a necklace!" Carolina said. Beatriz was even more thrilled. "Santiago heard drama of capturing birds in the distance. "We should probably rap up and make sure Galeno is okay." When the chaos was done, the family was in tears (except Lucas). Galeno was gone! 


	2. last bird school semester

22 years later...

Blu was teaching various juvenile Spix's macaws about human made things that can fly."Any Questions?" asked Blu."Yeah but they don't have real wings?" said a student."They also run on engines" said Bia, Blu's assistant."Then they CRASH!" said Tiago."Not Always". Blu said."They are very skilled people and have to finish college in order to fly a airplane or helicopter." Blu said."What's the difference? Asked another student. "With what?" Blu said. "Helicopters and planes." The student sighed, "We have to teach you more because you don't really get it. But that's okay."

Then another student raised his hand and all of a sudden, then Roberto, Blu's new best friend snuck up on them with a berry necklace.

"Surprise!" He said. "What are you doing here?! I'm in the middle of teaching!" Blu said. "It's the end of the last quarter for the year, how about we go find Ju-Ju, Eduardo and Mimi." "You mean for the dance?" Blu asked. "Yup" said Roberto. "Oh and by the way why do you keep calling Jewel Ju-Ju?" Blu asked."Because it's fun."said Roberto. "I should call you Lub" he said. "What?!" "You are finally giving me a nickname?!""Of course, you're my friend!" said Roberto. "Don't be late for the dance!" he said "It's at 2:30!"Blu got his fanny pack out and there were only five minutes left! He decorated the classroom like a landscaper. When the dance started Roberto sang his song...

What you'll tryin to do?

_24k magic in the aiiiiirrrr_

_give it all to the girls_

_it's been so long, so long _

_guess who's back again?_

_I really want to give out gold _

_but don't hurt yourself you're blue instead of red_

_Gosh! I'm a dangerous bird_

_put some gold in my wings _

_when you're ready for some richness just let me know _

_are you mad I can cheer you up!_

Then after Roberto was done singing he said "Your turn Blu!" "Me? Oh no no no no! "Come on Blu!"Roberto said. The crowd cheered "Blu! Blu! Blu!". "Okay fine but I don't really sing well."

_Me and my mate belong together...in the moonlight...as soon as I saw her face, _

_she caught me peaking caught me getting closer under moonbeams, through the palm trees, swaying in the breeze_

_now I know that she means much more to me than before so I'm giving more to her than I thought I could do_

_now I know love is real _

_so when the sky is high _

_as the angels try _

_letting you and I _

_fly love together_

A BIG applause was giving to Blu, everyone, including Carla and Jonah. STOP IT! Blu yelled. "I'm sorry dad." said Carla. "You keep away from my daughter!" "Oh and you! You are grounded...for a long time." "That's embarrassing!" said a few teen chicks. Roberto went up to Blu while Carla flew away in tears.

"You know we should discuss this." he said. "A lot of birds date way younger than humans...the younger the life span, the younger the chick carriage." Blu wanted to cheer up Carla, but he let her down.

He found Carla at Roberto's former nest, now their family's nest_. _So sad. "Hey, I didn't mean it. Let's just not get eggnat until you're an adult, okay?" "Thank you dad!" She cried even more happily and gave him a hug.


	3. preperaing for the trip

"Okay, Bug spray, band aids, water purifier, GPS. I feel like I'm forgetting something." Blu said as usual. Jonah came back with Blu's knife. "I found your knife." Jonah said. "Tiago and I were playing "Star Wars." Blu laughed "haha very funny. And thank you for bringing back my knife, I really need it, and you're a nice guy after all. "Thanks Blu." said Jonah. Tiago appeared and tried to hurry up. He almost grabbed the knife again. "Dad why not?" "Look this is MY stuff. Blu said. Not yours, MINE." "Can I come with you." Jonah asked. "No you're not part of our family, at least not yet."

Then Jewel came in. "Alright. Are we ready to go?" "Are you okay with Eduardo and Mimi coming too?" she asked. "Absolutely!" Blu replied. "I forgot to bring them. I'll go get them." Jewel said. "Okay 3 plus 3 is six plus one is 7." Jewel's family, our kids, and my mate. Once the family came Blu said "Okay head count One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six... "Where's Tiago?" Tiago was playing "star wars" again. But instead with sticks. "I AM YOUR FATHER!" Jonah said. "No! No! That's not true!" Tiago said. "Come to the dark side, and learn the true power of the force!." "Never!" Tiago said.

"Speaking of sides, we need to find a tribe leader, but...I don't trust anyone well enough.""Ah Ha! Eduardo said. "Roberto!" "I will talk to him."He flew to his new modled nest even better than before. "Hey Roberto! Do you have someone to watch our tribe, I'm going on a Vacation?""Okay but I'll miss my friends! He said.""Wait up family!" Said Nico and Pedro. Jewel moaned. "Ugh now 9 birds! We'll never have bedrooms!" "Especially with Kipo around!""Don't worry Jewel." Blu said. We will go to Linda and Tulio's house. "Whatever." Jewel sighed. Rafael and Eva arrived. "You're late!" said Nico and Pedro.

"I had to find Eva!" Rafael said."Don't forget me! Luiz said. This gang to the house was just getting bigger. "I want to take a different route this time." Jewel turned on his GPS. "Routes to Rio de Janerio." There were only two, a longer and shorter one. Blu picked the longer one. The family headed off in an unfamiliar direction. "Hey! Wait up!" "They left without me again?!" "That is so messed up." The spoonbill felt bad. "Need a lift?" Kipo said. "YES!" Luiz said.


	4. Roberto falling in love

On the way to Rio Blu's wondering _how did jewel and her family get separated? _

"Jewel?" I have a question.

"OK" Jewel said. "What is it?" "How did you get separated when you were a chick?" Blu asked. "It's a long story, I was in the middle of evacuation my dad held me tight. Saying things would be okay. Some rescuer (I thought he was a smuggler at that time) took me quick. Then put me in a cage. And actually, put me in a Rio de Janerio house. I escaped when I was about your age. He was very generous though, he gave me nuts, fruit, seeds, but when he gave me a chocolate bar when I first arrived, I spit it out and banged on the cage like crazy."

"Do you know if he put up lost bird signs?" Blu asked. "No, I was in the jungle, so I don't know?" "I can't believe all this time you were also a pet, you just hated it."


	5. how jewel lost her family

**Blu and his band went to Manus. Then to Salvador, and reached a mysterious destination...Brassilia, "A conservation center!" Mimi Squealed. "Let's check it out!"**

**They went inside, on the door it said "any bird is welcome". The guards let them in then Blu saw three blue spix's macaws, that looked really lonely and sad. Blu came up to them "Hey! We have a flock that is safe, would you like to come with us?" "I'll never be safe..."Carolina said. But then she was crying, then her daughter noticed something, could it be?" Look at his feathers!" **

**Carolina examined closely. "How is this possible? I thought you were dead!" "Exuse me do I know you?" Blu asked. Carolina nodded. No, you were only a chick. "I'm your mother. " Mom and dad?" No he's your uncle Carlos. No, your dad was trapped and your brother...we don't even know where he is."**

**"I have I mom, a sister, and an uncle!" He squealed. Jewel was not thrilled, she was an only child, her uncle died in her childhood, and her mother is long gone. She whispered to Blu in jealously. "I don't have a family! A real one!" she snapped. "I don't have a family." Jewel said in sadness "You do, look at your father and aunt you have!" Blu said. **


	6. Blu meets his family

"Okay" Blu counted. Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago, Eduardo, Mimi, Carolina, Beatriz, Carlos (his uncle), Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and Eva and Kipo. "That's 15 birds!" "How can we fit everyone?" The kids could share the master bedroom. Jewel said. "Our Friends and Other Family won't though so..."

How about we fit them in Linda and Tulio's room!

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say Jewel!" And of course Jewel giggled and blushed.

Days went well for about a few weeks...


	7. Preparing for the houses

"Take good care of them." Said the lady owning the parakeets. "Okay thanks! Said Tulio. "I will treat them like I treated Blu! She said. But at night Carla heard something. _BANG! _

_WE are parakeets if you please!_

_We are parakeets if you don't please. I am just as destructive as her and she is just as destructive as me! Oh! Let's pull the vase down! _Blu tried to stop after many attempts, but then the parakeets smashed a table on him. Carla could not believe it! They killed her own father. She flew off. "Bad parakeets!" Linda said. "Come on let's put them away, far away from here! We should have known."

Then Carla woke up the dream was so realistic, she cried and flied away at midnight.


	8. Carla has a nightmare

She was in tears every time she thought of this. Carla said before she could speak. She's thinking about hurting herself. Jewel thought. She flew and then...Where the heck did she go? Jewel knew this wasn't good. She flew off and got a head start so flying fast wasn't easy. She tried to stay quiet so he could grasp her and bring her back to the family.

But then SWAP! Carla got trapped. The ear of Nigel woke up he flew to the squawking parrots; he knew they were in trouble. _Just because you got fired doesn't mean you have to be the bad guy._ He felt finally in his heart, he brought two weapons: sleep tissues and a phone he stole from one of the tourists. He attacked the smugglers with the chloroform and tried to call 911. "Hello, this is 911 how can I help you?" then he started squawking. The woman hung up "birds" she sighed. Nigel had to hurry to Linda and Tulio to warn about these smugglers "Linda! Tulio! There are birds being stolen!" he squawked. "Cockatoo?" Tulio questioned. "He's probably alerting us" "follow him!" Linda yelled. They found the smugglers; it turns out they were speaking French and laughing.

Tulio called 991. The police later pulled them over. "You're under arrest, how long have you two been smuggling?"

Meanwhile the conservationists and Nigel were freeing all the birds, Carla first, then the rest of them.

"Um...I've hired others to smuggle for me and I have been for 25 years." "10 years of prison to the smugglers, and the mysterious dealer will stay in jail...forever."

After they were taken to jail, Nigel wanted to be a companion, a GOOD one. So, he was Linda's new pet companion. He flew to Blu and Jewel's nest first.

"Look, I'm so sorry we got off to a bad start, I thought after getting fired as a superstar being bad was a good idea." "I'm so sorry."

"I accept your apology." Blu said. "We're going back to the Amazon where it's safe, would you like to come with us?" "No, I'm Linda's companion now." nodded the cockatoo. Carla was psyched, and everyone else was excited, this time they used the route, the shorter route.


	9. smuggled then rescued

In the end, they decided to go home, Blu was excited that everyone was now happy. But then the family saw Roberto and Rosiria playing with their hatchlings. 3 girls and one boy. Sara, Sofia, Ana, and Diogo. "I'm happy you got little Robertos to call your own" Blu said. Roberto flushed "thank you"0


	10. Epilogue

In the end, they decided to go home, Blu was excited that everyone was now happy. But then the family saw Roberto and Rosiria playing with their hatchlings. 3 girls and one boy. Sara, Sofia, Ana, and Diogo. "I'm happy you got little Robertos to call your own" Blu said. Roberto flushed "thank you".


End file.
